Une Simulation Audacieuse
by mnupr
Summary: Tris doit une fois de plus affronter ses peurs.


Tris se réveille, elle se trouve dans un long couloir blanc. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle et ne reconnaît rien. Elle lève sa main gauche, normale. De même pour la main droite. Elle se retourne et voit une porte. Elle s'empare de la poignée, rien. Elle appuie dessus de toutes ses forces, mais celle-ci ne bouge pas. Elle se remet dans la position dans laquelle elle était avant de se retourner et se retrouve en face du couloir blanc. Elle avance, rien. Un autre pas, toujours rien. Elle avance et rien ne se passe. Elle se arrive à un tournant, et vire sur la droite. Le couloir est toujours blanc. Elle continue d'avancer et tourne encore sur la droite. Toujours le même couloir blanc. Elle arrive au même couloir blanc et au fond de celui-ci se trouve une porte. Elle court dans sa direction et l'enfonce. La porte s'ouvre mais elle se retrouve dans le même couloir blanc. Elle ferme la porte et tente à nouveau de l'ouvrir, impossible. Elle repart de l'avant et au bout de trois tournant, elle se retrouve devant la même porte. Elle recommence plusieurs fois et finit par comprendre. Elle tourne en rond. Elle avance et une flaque rouge se trouve au milieu du couloir. Elle avance dans cette direction et arrive au niveau de la flaque. Elle s'agenouille et touche la substance étalée sur le sol. Du sang. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais elle ne voit rien. Aucune trace de sang autre que cette flaque. Elle cherche mais ne trouve pas d'où peut venir ce sang. Elle se sent soudain aspirée et flotte maintenant dans les airs. Tout tourne autour d'elle et soudain tout s'arrête. Elle se retrouve dans le même couloir, avec la flaque de sang sur le sol. Cependant quelque chose a changé. Un miroir qui va du sol au plafond se trouve maintenant en face d'elle. Elle est habillée en noir. Elle s'approche du miroir et voit quelqu'un accroupit par terre. Elle se retourne, personne. Elle se rapproche du miroir et voit que cette personne saigne du nez. La fille est de dos et elle ne peut pas voir qui c'est. Elle approche sa main du miroir et celle-ci s'enfonce dans le miroir. Elle apparaît de l'autre côté, inchangée. Elle tente de passer sa main de l'autre côté à nouveau mais ne peut pas. Quelque chose l'en empêche. Soudain tout se remet à tourner et elle se retrouve encore une fois dans les airs. Seulement, la pièce n'arrête pas de tourner. Le plafond et le sol s'approche près d'elle successivement. Trop près d'elle. Le mur de droite puis le mur de gauche. Elle est bousculée de tous les côtés et pousse un hurlement strident. Tout s'arrête et elle revient devant la porte blanche. Elle l'ouvre et se retrouve maintenant dans une pièce blanche elle aussi. Elle essaye de s'avancer vers le fond de celle-ci mais ne veut pas lâcher la porte de peur de rester coincée. Elle tient la poignée mais la pièce se met à bouger. Elle lâche la porte qui se claque. Tout s'arrête et elle se jette sur la porte qui ne s'ouvre plus. Elle est bloquée. Deux tuyaux sortent de part et d'autre de la porte et un liquide rouge en sort. Du sang. Elle s'écarte le plus possible de la porte mais plus elle recule, plus le débit de sang est important. Le liquide visqueux lui arrive maintenant aux genoux et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle voit une craie noire sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se dirige vers celle-ci et s'en empare. Elle retourne de l'autre côté et essaie de comprendre qu'elle peut bien être son utilité. Elle commence à dessiner sur le mur blanc tandis que le liquide monte de plus en plus, lui arrivant à la taille. Elle fait un long trait et une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Elle dessine une porte et celle-ci se matérialise. Elle y ajoute une poignée qui elle aussi se matérialise et appuis dessus. Tout se met à tourner et elle se trouve bousculée en tout sens à nouveau. Avec le sang qui lui gicle dessus, elle est comme dans une machine à laver. Tout s'arrête et elle se retrouve dans une cage en verre. Elle tape sur les vitres de toutes ses forces mais rien ne bouge. Une voix inconnue retentit dans des hauts parleurs qui se trouvent dans chaque coin du cube. Bienvenue, veuillez vous arrêter de bouger. Elle s'exécute. La vois retentit à nouveau. Arrêtez de respirer. Elle rigole. Le paroi de la cage s'approchent. Arrêtez de respirer. Elle s'exécute. Félicitations, vous venez de réussir la simulation Audacieuse. Tout tourne autour d'elle et elle se réveille, sur un fauteuil, en compagnie de Quatre.


End file.
